A Lost Chapter
by ScarletDeath7
Summary: One shot. GrimmjowXOC. A lost chapter from Unforgivable. Rated M for violence and graphic adult themes.


A/N: Thank you all for 15,000 hits on Unforgivable. It made me decide to release this lost chapter from that story. I had written this chapter originally on a couple stray pieces of paper I had a work. Unsurprisingly, I had misplaced said papers and had to rewrite the entire chapter which also took the story in a slightly different direction. Anyway, I later found the missing chapter and typed it up, but never actually planed to put it on here. However, the awesome feedback (good and bad) as well as the 15,000 prompted me to share it with everyone. I hope you all enjoy.

Special thanks to the **kogapumas **for the review and pointing out a huge mistake I missed. All patched up now. Yah! :) And also a thanks to **kadie** for the review and the great idea of reading this chapter while listening to first of the year by skrillex. Awesome idea. A big thanks to both of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any associated characters, locations, plots, or anything else.

* * *

Mitsuki raised her sword to him. If he wanted to challenge her rank, she couldn't stop him. No doubt he was strong, but their power was miles apart. He didn't stand a chance.

Being out ranked by yet another woman drove him to the edge of insanity, assuming he was ever sane to begin with. When she was reborn, as Aizen hand explained it, she acquired tremendous power and it was enough for him to appoint her as the new 5th Espada. That didn't sit well with all the others, specifically those under her, the 6th Espada in particular.

Now he stood before her, a feral gleam in his eyes and a blood thirsty grin across his lips. His sword was drawn, ready to hunt her down like the predator he truly was. However, she had no intension of being caught. The wild kitty made one big mistake, and that was choosing a dragon as its prey.

"This is your last chance to back down, Grimmjow. I will not give you another," she warned. Her words, however, were a lost cause, wasted on a nearly senseless animal.

The very thought of yielding to this woman made him cringe. "Back down?" he stated in disgust, "never. I'm going to tear you to shreds, and I don't plan to stop until your blood flows like a river through the sand."

"So be it," she sighed as her zanpakutō took its form over her arm.

There they were, separated by mere yards as they prowled, circling one another like hungry dogs. Cautiously they stepped, reading and predicting the other's movements with precision. Mitsuki knew he would strike first. He lacked both the patience and self control it took to wait. Anticipating his attack, she blocked it easily with Haku Ryū. The next three of his attacks went the same way.

"You're too predictable, Grimmjow," she stated, boredom resting in her words.

He growled in irritation before lunging at her again. This time he managed to force her back, but only slightly. With a flick of her wrist, Mitsuki sent him flying into a large pillar.

She shook her head as he rose from the debris. The aggravated scowl on his face didn't surprise her. Though, she learned immediately that his determination was infallible. When he wanted something, he took it without reservation. If it was something he couldn't just take, he fought for it relentlessly until it was his. That was something she would usually admire in her opponent, if what he wanted was something other than her death.

When his sword came at her, aimed for her throat, she stepped aside, dodging it easily. Countering with her own attack, she tore the sharp claws over his arm. The pain didn't faze him, but rather pulled him closer to madness; the blood driving him wild.

This time when he charged at her, he didn't raise his weapon. It would have been easy for her to simply cut him short of his attack, but she was curious to see what he would try to do. Rather than move, she allowed his hand to wrap around her throat, slamming her against the structure behind her.

Across his face, a savage smile formed revealing his exotically sharp fangs. He was distinctly pleased at the apparent turn of events. Nothing seemed to delight him more than being in control of a situation.

Even though his force left her craving more, she knew she needed to escape his grasp before it killed her. Smiling, she slashed her blades over his open chest. When his grip only tightened, she thrust her weapon into his side. It wasn't deep enough to do serious damage, but it was enough to make him release her.

As she removed the blades, blood poured from the wound.

"I really don't want to kill you, Grimmjow," she admitted. It wasn't that she wished to spare him, but rather because destroying him seemed like such a waste.

"Then I'll just kill you," he yelled as he formed a cero in his hands. When he launched it at her, she didn't even bother avoiding it. Instead she used the weapon on her arm to her advantage. Holding Haku Ryū out in front of her, the zanpakutō absorbed most of the energy from the cero rendering it useless. In return, she fired off her own cero in his direction. Even though she hardly put any of her stored reiatsu behind it, it was far more powerful than his. The impact blasted him into another pillar. Before he could move, she had him pinned to the ground with a leg on either side of him and his wrists secured above his head.

Leaning in close to his face she said, "This ends now, I'm stronger than you and I'll win every fight you engage me in. If you want to beat me, you'll have to try something different." He chose that moment to actually take her advice, and he leaned forward to kiss her.

She was too shocked to move as her mind struggled to process the soft lips moving playfully against her own. A second ago he was trying to kill her and now he was locking lips with her. The worst part of it wall was how much she enjoyed it.

When his tongue slid along her lips demanding entrance, she complied with a shiver. He tasted so delectable and she wanted more. Unwilling to deny herself that which she craved, she thrust her tongue against his. A deep needful groan came from deep in his throat as he savored her response.

Of course, the savoring didn't last long enough before they were in a twisting war to rule one another's mouth. Every lick, suckle, and bite drove the other to be more bold and daring.

Grimmjow ran his fingers up the back of her neck, intertwining with her bountiful pale locks as he held her in place, continuing the ravishing assault on her lips. The touch made her skin heated with passion and lust. His other hand skillfully traced along the deep v of her top, burning a trail of need over her chest and stomach. She couldn't stop the satisfied moan that reached her lips as she pressed against his hard body.

Softly she traced her hand over his muscled abdomen and past the waist of his pants. As her fingers wrapped gently over his swollen shaft, his eyes fell shut and shuddered shook through his body. Leaning down, she trailed her lips across his hip bone before effortlessly, sliding his pants low enough to reveal what she was after.

Grimmjow gasped as he felt her lips encircling him. He hadn't anticipated anything like this. Maintaining self control as she administered such pleasures was nearly impossible. In an effort to regain command over himself and over her, he sank his fingers into her soft hair and pulled her away from him. With one swift moved, he had her beneath him again.

This time he wasn't about to play nice. Like an untamed beast, he tore away the lower half of her uniform, discarding it like a piece of trash. She made no struggle to escape him this time as he trapped her hands above her head. Fiercely he pressed into her as delighted moans left her lips. His furious pace sent her soaring towards a climax. As her body contracted around him, he found his own release.

Falling beside her, Grimmjow let the pale sand cool his heated body. When their breathing finally slowed, he turned to face Mitsuki. "Looks like I won," he said to her with a devilish grim.

She grinned back at him, and conceded, "This time."


End file.
